peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Best Of Peel Vol 30
Tape ; Name *Best Of Peel Vol 30 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1991 *Another in a series of early 90s compilations from Peel Mailing List user parkermike81. *JP implies that Belt are 'cute and the natural successors to New Kids On The Block'. *Featured session: :Helmet, one and only session. Recorded 1991-05-26. 'Rude' and 'Sinatra' on Strange Fruit (SFMCD212), 'Your Head' and 'Unsung' on 7 inch (Amphetamine Reptile). *Side 2 contains a sizeable segment of 22 June 1991. Tracklisting Part 1 *Belltower: 'Outshine The Sun (EP-Exploration Day)' (Ultimate) 09 June 1991 *Rake: 'My Fish Died (7 inch-B side of Cow)' (L) 09 June 1991 *Misery: 'Blood Red Blue (LP-Production Thru Destruction)' (Intellectual Convulsion) 09 June 1991 :(JP: 'While Andy and I and our pals were in the Isle Of Man, we obviously went to Peel, which is a place that I've never been to before, and rather nice it turned out to be. We found an agreeable pub there, and whilst at the pub....we also met a bloke there who was one of the most peculiarly obnoxious people I've ever met in my entire life, who tried to persuade us that he was Eric Clapton, which he manifestly wasn't, and when eventually we took exception to his continued presence at our table, and asked him if he'd go away, he said he was going to have us thrown off the island. Happily, he didn't.') *Radicts: 'I Don't Wanna Hear It (LP-Rebel Sound)' (Noiseville) See also Peel Sessions: The Lost Opportunities. 09 June 1991 *Belt: 'Christmas (7 inch)' (not on label) 09 June 1991 *Fall: 'Joker Hysterical Face (LP-Room To Live)' (Kamera) 15 June 1991 :(JP: 'You see, they've always been wonderful, but you knew that anyway.') *Bhang Revival: 'One Day (split single with Hullabaloo-Noise From Nowhere Vol.7)' (Toxic Shock) 15 June 1991 *Thing: 'Weirdo Riding (7 inch)' (Noiseville) A wrong speed moment. 15 June 1991 *Detox: 'Prefix (12 inch)' 16 June 1991 *Attila The Stockbroker: 'The Iron Manner Rap (LP-Donkey's Years)' (Musidisc) 16 June 1991 *Fall: 'Hard Life In Country (LP-Room To Live)' (Kamera) 16 June 1991 :(JP: 'Couldn't live anywhere else, meself.') *Sekiri: 'Death Match (CD-私を赤痢に連れてって (Take Me To Sekiri))' (Public Bath) The band's name apparently means 'dysentery'. 22 June 1991 *Ed's Redeeming Qualities: 'Cheese Grater (LP-More Bad Times)' (Flying Fish) probably 23 June 1991 or 30 June 1991 Part 2 *Shamen: 'Hear Me Oh My People (Orbital Mix) (2xCD compilation-Give Peace A Dance)' (Beechwood Music) From comments made by JP here, this track seems to be from 16 June 1991. *Helmet: 'Sinatra' (Peel Session) 22 June 1991 *Howlin' Wolf: 'You'll Be Mine (CD-Moaning And Howling)' 22 June 1991 :(JP: 'Some things never grow old: I wish I was one of 'em, really.') *Attila The Stockbroker: 'Free Europe (LP-Donkey's Years)' (Musidisc) 22 June 1991 *Ironworks: 'Rail (7 inch)' (American Frequency) 22 June 1991 *Helmet: 'Your Head' (Peel Session) 22 June 1991 *Barry Adamson, Anita Lane and Thought System Of Love: 'These Boots Are Made For Walking (Extended Box Fresh Mix) (12 inch)' (Mute) 22 June 1991 :''(JP: 'A most irritating day today. Won't bore you with the details, but I stayed in all afternoon this afternoon while the rest of the family were out enjoying themselves in various ways, putting the programme together, and waiting for the bike racing on Grandstand. "Sorry you bikers", Desmond (Lynam) said airily at about 5 o'clock, "maybe we'll show it tomorrow." That's the way to win the viewers.') 22 June 1991 '' *Napalm Death: 'Pride Assassin (Maxi CD-Mass Appeal Madness])' (Earache) 22 June 1991 *Helmet: 'Unsung' (Peel Session) 22 June 1991 *Viv Stanshall: 'Terry Keeps His Clips On (CD-Teddy Boys Don't Knit)' (Charisma) 22 June 1991 *Helmet: 'Rude' (Peel Session) 22 June 1991 *Attila The Stockbroker: 'Mountaineering In Belgium (LP-Donkey's Ears)' (Musidisc) 23 June 1991 or 30 June 1991 File ;Name *best of peel vol 30 parts 1 & 2 (with introductions) ;Length *00:47:26, 00:44:54 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. 128 kbps. The quality improves substantially on side 2. *Many thanks to Mike. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1991 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape